Feathers On Fire
by thevillainessandthesnowqueen
Summary: Lumiere and Babette are not only the cutest, but also one of the most underrated Disney couples ever. I hope to change that and make them your OTP, because they sure are mine! This is set before and throughout the movie, possibly after in later chapters.


**A/N: I sadly do not own Beauty and the Beast (unless you count the Platinum Edition DVD)**

**This is a story about my new favorite couple, Babette and Lumiere. I would love to have several chapters but I'm having writer's block at the moment, so no guarantees!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Babette, a young maid made her rounds, dusting all of the angel statues in the huge castle. As she approached the kitchen, she made a note to herself to dust as quickly as possible and move on.

_ I suppose I will have to dust in-between those tight openings later, _she thought as she hurried to get to the dining room.

"Oh, Babette!" She stifled a groan as she heard the familiar voice of Lumiere, a maitre 'd.

She plastered a smile on her face. "Bonjour, Monsieur Lumiere." She turned to leave, but he caught her by the arm.

"Please, Mademoiselle, just Lumiere," he absentmindedly stroked her silky skin with his thumb.

"Really, Monsieur, I must go," she tried to escape his grip. This man didn't make her feel right.

"What do you say we go on a walk in the garden this evening?" He whispered in her ear.

Babette finally escaped. "I am sorry, but I have plans." She dipped a quick curtsy before running off. "Au revoir!"

She dusted the parlor, deep in thought. She didn't really like the way Lumiere looked at her. Sure, he was quite attractive, but he was a good bit older than her.

That night, Babette busied herself with her embroidery in the maids' quarters. The rest of the maids were no doubt out with the other handsome men in the castle. She was at the peak of her fleur-de-lis when there was a gentle knock on her door. She sighed as she got up to see who it was.

"Oh... Monsieur Lumiere..." she blushed, realizing that he knew she had lied to him. But then again, she _had_ planned on working on her embroidery. "How may I be of service?"

"I was wondering if you would like some pain chocolat after a long day of work?" He held a basket of steaming, chocolate-laced spiral loaves toward Babette. The sweet aroma floated toward her and made her stomach growl, realizing she hadn't eaten all day.

"That is very thoughtful of you," she said, reaching for a loaf.

"Non, non, non," Lumiere said, a smile playing on his lips. "Mademoiselle must join me for the treats."

Babette's eyebrows knitted. Food sounded wonderful, and pain chocolat was her favorite sweet. She sighed as she unwillingly followed Lumiere as he lead her to the garden. The dazzling stars and the pleasant odors of the flowers seemed overly-romantic to Babette.

"Monsieur Lumiere, I told you I had plans," she said as she sat on a bench.

"Of course, ma chere, but I could not let you go hungry," he said as he neatly broke a loaf in half and handed one to Babette.

"Merci," she said as she took it, pretending not to notice the chocolate was heart-shaped inside the bread. The bite seemed to melt on her tongue. It was the best she had ever eaten.

"My secret recipe," Lumiere said as if he had read her mind.

"It is delicieux," Babette said as she finished her half. She couldn't help but think of how kind it was of him to bring her the bread, even though she had lied to him. The moonlight seemed to play with his copper curls, and Babette found it quite endearing. _Stop, _she told herself.

"Would Mademoiselle like to explain why she has been avoiding moi?" Lumiere said, grinning.

Babette sighed. "I guess I will tell the truth." She busied her hands with the string on her apron. "I... um, well, see..."

Lumiere waited patiently.

"Lumiere, I think I am too young for you," she spat out.

Lumiere was silent. "What can I do to help?" There was a twinkle in his eye.

"There is nothing," Babette looked away so she would not have to look at his handsome face.

"Wait," he said, causing her to look up. "I know." He gently stroked her chin while giving her a flirtacious smile. He then pulled her into a kiss. Babette sat there, melting in the bliss before pulling away. She then covered her face with her hand and ran out of the garden, knocking over the basket.

"I have won," Lumiere smirked as he picked up the loaves.

Babette ran into her chamber and closed the door behind her, feeling as if she were going to scream or cry or both. Her heart was rapidly pounding. In truth, it was her first kiss, but she didn't want Lumiere to know that she had given in to him. She felt sweaty, like she was going to faint, yet she wanted to go back to Lumiere. _No, _she thought. _Then I would _really _be giv__ing in._

Eventually, Laurie, another maid came in. "Babette, are you alright? You look quite pale!"

"Please help," Babette managed to croak before sinking to her knees. Her world went black, and she later woke up with Laurie, Regina, Yvette, and a few other maids around her. "Lumiere," she gasped.

"She's awake," a maid said.

"Talking about Lumiere," another replied.

"Go fetch him, Regina," another demanded.

Babette's world once again darkened. She woke up to gentle singing. It was a charming voice she recognized, but couldn't quite decipher.

"Oh! Mademosielle, you have awakened!"

"Lumiere?" Babette's vision was still foggy. "What's going on?"

"Shh..." he said softly. "You have come down with a fever. My only hope is that you didn't make myself sick!" He grinned playfully.

"Lumiere?"

"Yes, ma chere?"

"I just want to say, I... liked the kiss."

"Oh?" Was all he said, but she could hear the pleasure in his voice.

"Oui. Um... where am I exactly?"

"In my personal quarters," Lumiere said as he placed a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Oh," Babette began blushing furiously.

"Don't worry, I will be staying with Cogsworth," the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Non, non, I cannot take your bed. I will sleep in the maids' quarters," Babette insisted.

"Really, Mademosielle, you must not stay with them. They shall not let you get enough rest to get better. You will stay here, where it is quiet."

"Alright. If you insist." Her eyelids started to flutter closed and Lumiere once again began singing a soft song as Babette dozed off.

Babette awoke later with a rush to her head. She sighed into the sheets. They were a coppery gold, like Lumiere's hair. They smelled sweet, like cinnamon and ginger. It was an aroma that would surely give her sweet dreams.  
She was feeling a little better, and she really needed to use the toilette so she slowly slid out of the comfy bed. She tiptoed across the cold floor, not wanting the chill to shock her feet.  
As she was exiting the privy, she headed to the maids' quarters to change clothes. She ran into Lumiere, who was busily frowning over the menus. She tried to skirt her way around him, but he saw her anyways.  
"Ah, Babette! How is Mademoiselle feeling?" His smile was replaced with concern. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?"  
"Um, I was just…I need some…fresh air!" She smiled convincingly.  
"Well, let me accompany you," Lumiere shoved his papers under his arm and held out his arm to Babette.  
"Non, non, you are too busy," she started to run off, but he caught her arm.  
"Mademoiselle, I can always make time for you," he led her towards the garden, while placing his papers beside an angel statue.  
The air smelled of rain, and thunder rumbled in the distance.  
"I am sorry for taking your bed, but merci, as well," Babette flushed.  
"My pleasure, mademoiselle. I did not think you would be able to get much rest with all of the other maids in there, as well." His brown eyes were filled with compassion. "I care very much about you, Babette."  
Babette didn't know what to say and thankfully, she didn't have to. Thunder crashed again and the rain came down in buckets. Holding hands, they raced through the garden back to the castle laughing, but not before getting soaked. In the hall, Lumiere caught Babette's smile. It was a real one, and her eyes reflected something he had not seen before.

They held each other's gazes for awhile, each beaming to the point of being silly. They leaned forward, as if they were going to kiss, but stopped as Cogsworth entered.

"I am sorry to interupt," he said in a embarassed voice, "but, Lumiere, the Master wants the menu and he wants it NOW."

"Mon Dieu! I completely forgot!" Lumiere shot Babette an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, I promise that we will continue "

"Lumiere, there is no time to jabber on!" Cogsworth was spastic. "Come on!"

Babette sighed as she watched Lumiere and Cogsworth run off. She was startled to realize that she had very strong feelings for Lumiere! She actually couldn't wait to see him again!

She heard the young prince shouting at someone furiously. Babette quietly made her way to the West Wing. As if someone could hear her over all that yelling! She peeked in and saw the prince hurling _very_ unkind words at Lumiere! Lumiere had his head bent in shame as the prince threatened him.

"If you keep slacking off because women, especially the new one, I _will_ send her packing!" The prince tried to calm himself. "Lumiere, I will not get rid of you, but if you don't stay on top of your job, I WILL!" His voice rose with every word.

Then, they all jumped at a loud pounding at the door.

"I'll get it, sir," Cogsworth said as he headed toward the door. Babette quickly ducked behind a tapestry.

"I think I can handle opening a door," the prince shouted sarcastically as he banged the door open. Babette ran to the staircase to attend to her regular duties, but it seemed as if everyone was gathering in the entry hall.

"Something's about to happen," an anonymous voice whispered.

"I know," said another. "I feel it too."

"Babette!" Lumiere called. The air seemed to be thinning, and it was getting darker. Thunder seemed to crackle right above them. Lumiere pulled her into a tight hug.

The lightning flashed so bright, everyone squeezed their eyes shut.

And when they opened their eyes, EVERYTHING was different.


End file.
